


Steo Tumblr Ficlets

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Theo, Dom Theo, Fluff, Fox Stiles, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Stiles, Smut, Sub Stiles, additonal tags to be added, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my steo tumblr ficlets, put onto ao3 by popular request <br/>xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steo Skater Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Stiles tapped at his headphones, letting the music get louder so it pumps into his ears, as he slides across the smooth cement ramp. His rollerblades were old, and the back wheel was coming away slightly, so he had to bring his foot down harder after the turn at the top. 

He went for it anyway. 

Music loud, nearly roaring, the empty park glittered on by the late pink of the evening sky, and he twisted beautifully at the top, landing with a plastic thud, only for the back wheel to buckle under the force of his weight, and his feet to slip out from under him, so he landed on his back with a groan, ear phones falling out, and the sound of approaching wheels stilled him.

Theo’s face appeared over his, mildly concerned, mostly amused. 

‘Stiles.’ 

‘Theo.’ Stiles eyes the hand Theo was offering suspiciously and the blond rolled his eyes, so Stiles took it, letting himself get pulled upright and towards Theo’s muscular body. He slid away, stuffing his headphones into his pockets. 

‘I didn’t know you skated.’ Theo offered, and Stiles shrugged. He looked pointedly at Theo’s skateboard. ‘I like to come here to get away from everything,’ the chimera said softly ‘it’s soothing. But I like the sound of the wheels of the ground. None of that music.’

‘How long were you watching me?’ Stiles asked, eyes hard and Theo chuckled 

‘Long enough to see you’re good. Long enough to know that you need a new pair of skates.’

‘Yeah well,’ Stiles looked around ‘money’s tight at the moment.’

Theo nodded understandingly ‘I won’t bother you. We can both do our own thing.’ 

‘Yeah, okay,’ 

They skated over the ramps, and fell into an easy rhythm together, before Theo (who Stiles reluctantly noted was very graceful on the board) took away from the set ramp and towards the steps, jumping onto the steel bannister, and sliding down. He grinned at Stiles’, and Stiles couldn’t help but return his own.

He too drifted from the ramp, and jumped over the steps, but his faulty wheel gave out again, and Theo caught him by the elbow. 

‘You really need new ones.’ Theo breathed, cool breath fanning over Stiles’ face and Stiles nodded, frozen. ‘I could…I mean…how creeped out would you get on a scale of 1-10 if new rollerblades appeared on your doorstep tomorrow?’

‘About a solid eight.’

‘So not too bad, huh?’

Stiles huffed a laugh, sitting on the bottom step and tugging them off. Theo kicked his skateboard up into his hands. ‘I still don’t trust you, Theo. Just because Scott and Malia have fallen for your little lies doesn’t mean I have.’ 

Theo nodded ‘of course. You’re brighter than them.’

‘Don’t think you can get me to like you by insulting them.’ Stiles warned, tucking his rollerblades under his arms as they both began a slow walk down the park’s path. ‘I don’t work like that.’

‘No,’ Theo admired Stiles’ lean profile ‘you’re much more complicated.’

Stiles half grinned ‘exactly. It’ll take you a long time to figure me out.’

Theo nodded ‘what do I get when I do?’

Stiles shook his head with silent laughter at Theo’s confidence. ‘Uh…my trust? Which is invaluable, by the way.’ 

‘What about a date?’

Stiles paused, turning to look up at Theo in surprise. Before licking his lips and setting off again ‘as long as there are curly fries.’ He stops, grabbing Theo’s skateboard, and setting it onto the ground. ‘I’m taking this.’

Theo nodded as they approached the filter. He was going left, and Stiles was going right. ‘It already has your name on it,’ he offers, before taking off the other way. 

Stiles stares after him. And then because he can’t help himself, looks on the underside of the skateboard, to see his name written in pink. He stares after Theo’s form, and then back at the board. 

And listens to the wheels along the ground on the rest of the way home.


	2. Failure

‘Theo?’ Stiles whispered, tapping on the doorframe of the destroyed warehouse

Theo snarled at him, but made no move to turn around. Keeping his back facing Stiles. 'Go away, Stiles,’ he hissed angrily 'you’ve got your hell hound and I’ve got the map. It’s done.’

Stiles pressed his lips together, stepping forward. 'I uh…I talked to Scott,’

Theo said nothing.

'Would you…would you turn around?’

For anyone else, for anyone else, Theo wouldn’t have shifted an inch, but it’s Stiles, and he does. Let’s Stiles see his eyes glittering with tears, his cheeks red and splotchy and his lips dry and chapped. Hair scruffy and clothes dishevelled. Let’s Stiles see him as less than perfect.

'Theo,’ Stiles took another step forward. Only a foot apart, he looks at the chimera 'you’re not a failure.’

Theo’s whimper tears it’s way out of his throat before he can stop it, but before he can be embarrassed Stiles is holding him. Theo wraps his arms around the leaner, softer human body, sniffles into Stiles’ neck.

'You are not a failure, Theo Raeken. You are not evil. You are a complete success in my book.’

Theo snorts, clutching at Stiles’ hoodie gratefully 'I guess that’s the only book that matters, huh?’

Stiles’ lips quirked up 'now you’re gettin it,’


	3. Omega Stiles

‘B-but mom,’ Liam shot Stiles a look ‘you can’t go, you can’t,’

Stiles smiled softly ‘and why is that, sweetheart?’ He murmured, running his fingers through Liam’s hair, as the teenager melted into his touch 

‘because- because- he might be mean to you! He’s an alpha!’

‘You’re an alpha too, darling, and you’ve never hurt me.’

Liam stomped one of his feet ‘but he’s…but I love you!’

‘I think Derek loves me too.’

Liam let out a long-drawn sigh ‘Mom, please, I just don’t want you to get hurt. What about…what about dad?’

Stiles stiffened, before turning to Liam softly ‘Liam…’

‘He abused you, Mom, and now…and now this one- Derek is gonna do the same, and I can’t see you get hurt.’

Stiles nuzzles his son, and smiles ‘If he hurts me, I’ll tie him down and you can punch him, how’s that?’

Liam looks hesitant, and nuzzles his Omega mother once more, before watching him leave.


	4. Coffee Shop AU

‘Uh just black? With some sugar?’ The muffled voice from under the scarf, coat and beanie called out and Theo grinned from behind the counter

'You don’t order coffee a lot, do you?’

An adorable nose and set of eyes peeked out at him, blushing 'No?’

'Well then,’ Theo grinned 'can I recommend something? On the house?’

Stiles nodded shyly, and soon enough he was walking out into the cold, one hand curled tight around the warm, delicious frothy thing, the other thumbing the receipt with a phone number scribbled on the back, along with a little heart.


	5. Steo's Early Mornings

They both groaned at the sound of the alarm, and Stiles flailed for it whilst Theo nuzzled into his neck. ‘Why’d you turn it on s'early?’ Stiles slurred, the ringing stopping, as he collapsed back onto the bed, snuggling back into Theo’s warmth

'Hmm?’ Theo asked, eyes closed, buried in Stiles’ scent as the early morning sunshine streamed in

'Alarms early?’

'Tha’ was me,’ Theo snuffled, wrapping his arms around his fiancé and dragging him closer 'wanted to be reminded of what I had lying next to me.’

Stiles hid his grin into Theo’s chest 'a very annoyed boyfriend.’

'Fiancé,’ Theo said smugly, twining their fingers together and rubbing his thumb over the gold band

'Yeah. An annoyed one.’


	6. Totally Canon Pre Season 5 Finale

‘Scott?!’ Stiles cried desperately 'Scott? Scott! Is that you?! I’m here! Help me! She’s crazy! Scott-’ he broke into a fit of coughs and yelped when a warm, firm hand touched his neck. He relaxed. It wasn’t the Desert Wolf, hopefully she was gone- he couldn’t take another beating- he couldn’t- he couldn’t-

His blindfold was cut away and he gaped up at Theo. 'Scott’s dealing with her.’ He whispered, eyes scanning Stiles’ bruised and bleeding face

Stiles wrangled against his bonds 'lemmie out of these,’

But Theo was staring at his face, hand on his neck moving up to cradle his jaw and Stiles stared back. 'Are you okay?’

Stiles felt his eyes water in response, and before he could help it, he was crying, shaking and Theo was carrying him bridal style, letting Stiles weep into his neck.

'I promise. I promise I’ll never ever let anyone hurt you again, Stiles. I swear.’

For the first time, Stiles believed him


	7. Fox Stiles

‘Stiles,’ Theo crouched, hand held out patiently ‘come on, Stiles. I’m only trying to help.’

The fox chattered, agitated and bleeding.

Theo sighed ‘I bet you’re wondering how I knew, huh? The others can’t detect the fox in you, but we can. The chimeras can. You know,’ he looked thoughtful ‘you shift beautifully.’

The small orange fox growled, bristling and Theo chuckled 

‘Come on, Stiles. Let me help. I’ll keep your secret.’ Stiles edged forward, limping on his injured paw, and let Theo scoop him up, let himself get cradled into those warm, muscular arms, framed like cream by the moonlight. He let himself relax, resting his snout into the crook of Theo’s elbow, eyes drifting shut. Feeling safe. 

Theo grinned devilishly, oh yes, everything was coming along according to plan.


	8. Dom Theo

‘You’re _such_ a good boy,’ Theo praised breathlessly, stroking a warm, firm hand down Stiles’ shaking flank. ‘Think you can take another one for me? Just one?’

Stiles whispered incoherently, whining and crying. 

Theo kissed his ear lovingly ‘just one more, baby?’ He whispered ‘for me?’

Stiles nodded.

And the whip came down with a _crack._


	9. Murder Husbands

‘You’ve got blood on your shirt,’ Stiles grumbled, dabbing at Theo’s collar, Raphael’s still warm body lay a little way off, and Theo’s eyes were still glowing a little ‘I got you that shirt for Christmas,’

‘Sorry, baby,’ Theo mumbled, stroking his thumb over the cusp of Stiles’ cheek, smearing blood along it and Stiles rolled his eyes 

‘Idiot.’ He said fondly ‘you get the body, I’ll bring the car around,’

‘Okay,’

‘And chicken for dinner?’

‘What about the lamb?’ Theo reminded, hoisting the body into his arms, Stiles admired his muscular form for a beat longer, but nodded 

‘Anything for you, honey,’ he teased


	10. Theo's Smile

‘Stop doing that!’ Stiles yelped indignantly 

Theo stared at him ‘doing what?’

‘You know what! That-that smile! That you do when I’m trying to be mean to you! When I’m trying to _hurt your feelings!_ Stop smiling!’

‘I can’t help it, Stiles,’ Theo said gently ‘I love it when you talk to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment!
> 
> You can prompt below, comment moderation is ON so only I will be able to see it, or at my tumblr which is typing123, and in my ask box xxxx


End file.
